wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Despis
='Despis'= WARNING!: The following content may be to mature and gory for young readers. Please avert your eye if you are sensitive to gore/blood, profanity, or mature items. You have been warned. Pronounced Des-pe-mary, or Des-ps, he is a alien hybrid mixed with different DNA and Magic, and can steal magic from other animuses and use that stolen magic to help him fight, fly, or just do ordinary things. Despimary belongs to Seaviper, please do not use him without my permission. You are allowed to fix spelling errors if you see any, as long as you don't change the character. You can only use this coding after you get permission from me. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(#000, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255,255,255,.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #800080; background-size:16px 16px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Seaviper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Aliases | Despis, Despi, "Angel of Wraith" |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Vengeance and Swearing. Lots of swearing. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Hate |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Ash-Black |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | King Cobra |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Just Like Fire-P!NK |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#000, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255,255,255,.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #800080; background-size:16px 16px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 21 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Apprentice of Kashmir |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Looks hardly like a NightWing, 7/10 alien |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To eliminate all enemies and "good" dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Necro Brigade with Kashmir |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Mainly Kashmir, but also anyone working in Necro Brigade |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | The Chasten, "good" guys |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Kashmir, rouge dragons, "bad" dragons, Necro Brigade, alchohol |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | The Chasten, perfect or near-prefect dragons, "good" dragons, going too long without a drink |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Stolen animus magic, can use flames to drain animuses of their magic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Stolen Magic, strength, teeth, claws, horns, his bad temper, his own mouth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Fallen |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "I can rip you in half you son-of-a-b****! So never, ever, p*** me off your your life might as well be bloody f***** if you f****** do so you little c***!" |} |} ='Description'= When it comes to looking at Despimary, it is impossible not to stare. His six, nut-sized amethyst eyes are quite the shocker to see. His wings are like no other, small, yet equipped with long, razor-sharp wingclaws. His ash-black scales are coursing with magic, and between those scales are embedded orbs of animus magic, swirling around like trapped souls in a glass orb. His bright purple amethyst eyes have no distinct pupils, and many wonder what his vision is like, looking out of six eyes at once instead of two. For him, it is like looking at life through a video camera with a wide-angle lens. He has a 300 degrees view (excluding his left side, which only has a 200 degree view), and can see almost fully behind him, allowing him to spot incoming threats from behind that a normal dragon wouldn't see. It is also impossible to tell where he is looking, misleading many dragons into thinking he is looking where his head is pointed, but not exactly. On the left side of his face, you notice his back left eye has three bright purple scars running down it. He got it when he was little and started a fight against one of the scientist's biggest creations, although he prefers to say he got it in a gang fight with him against 10 other gang members. He wears a black eyepatch over this eye, for it is blind and has turned an ugly black-grey color over the years. Because of his blind eye, he has a blind spot on the left side of him, enabling dragons who only know about this blind area to sneak up on him. However, the only dragon so far who knows of this is Kashmir. On his neck you might see a hood flared up, like a king cobra's. When in the process of his creation, some King Cobra DNA was added, gaining him the hood. He mostly keeps it flared up, mostly to intimidate other dragons, but also to scare some, helping attackers or possible threats know that he doesn't want to be messed with. He still has been attacked, but he still keeps it up anyways, not unless he is feeling happy or forced to put it down. His horns are also a sight to look at, for they are rather long, spikey, and curvy. They are twice the length of his head, and curve around and have small spikes branching off of them. However, they do get frailer near the end, so he snaps the ends off when he feels like they are getting to long. However, they do grow very slowly, so he only has to do this at least once a year. He has a rather round and burly build, almost no evidence of his starvation and dehydration in the past. Ever since Kashmir brought him into Necro Brigade, he became much better than he originally was, and now most of his scars from early abusement have pretty much completely faded away. One would have to look rather closely to notice them, but since many are mostly staring at his strange eyes or tail, they don't notice the faded scars on his body. ='Personality'= *Can get tipped off easily *SUPER easily *hates everything *top ten biggest crime lord *runs his own underground drug and weed selling area in an abandoned underground train stop *guy to talk to if you want these items *sells at really high prices, but makes sure dragons who supposedly want it get it and pay for it *literally kills them if they don't *feels almost no guilt *hates admitting or feeling things *mostly heartless ='History'= What happens when a nice, possible helpful dragonet is raised in a facility that treats him harshly? What happens when he realizes he can only survive if he is though? What happens when he hangs out with "friends" who are aggressive and bully others? A bad influence happens, thats what. Despis had that opportunity, but the bad influences chipped at him and left their mark. He now is a bada** dragon with a temper as short as a fly. Back in a lab, there were illegal projects and Scienceborn dragons being created as villains, soon to be set free. Despis was a result of Project Destroy All Organisms In Sight, or PD40A1OI1S01. He was a successful creation, something the scientists finally got right. The moment he was hatched, he was thrown in a white, blank cell. Food came only once a day, and every week he was attached to long tubes and wires and they monitored his magic. He was then injected with more magic and threw him back in. This cycle repeated...for over seven years. No interactions with anyone else. Just him. On his eighth year, he finally got to interact with the other subjects. He spent more time with them then being in his cage. And his age group began to pick on him. Angered by this, he shouted insults back. When they continued, he picked them up with his magic and threatened to tear them from limb to limb. He then became the alpha of his age group. wip *age nine challenges a bigger bully and gets a eye blinded *kills other guy later after wound heals *chasten blows up facility at age ten *he was outside at the moment, didn't get hurt, just dazed *chasten kills more outside *he escapes with a few others, and they part ways due to different ages and them not being friends *seeks revenge on chasten *gets eyepatch from a random guys who gets him into drugs and weed *becomes a big crime lord, sells drugs and weed *gets addicted to drugs and weed *"taunts" people who try to catch him by showing his face and disappearing, literally to be determined ='Abilities'= Magic-Stealing Flames His purple flames have a special property unlike any other kind of flame. When breathed onto a animus, it sucks out the magic from them and forms a orb in between his scales, the color of the animus's primary scales. Their magic then is stored in it until he wants to use it, where it wont drain his soul, but it will use up some of the magic in that orb. Once the orb has been fully drained of it's magic, it will pop out from between his scales, where it could be used as a toy or decorative item from there. When an animus is being drained, their scales dullen and they feel very cold in that area, like a IceWing breathed their freezing death-breath on that area. When a dragon is fully drained, it's scales are slightly duller than usual and the coldness will go away. However, if he stops draining them when they aren't fully drained, the area left that isn't drained will have normal colored scales and feel regular, while the drained area will be duller and feel very cold to them. This will no go away until they are fully drained, so he sometimes does this to torture evil animuses. When he drains them, they usually get drained from the opposite end of where the flames are coming from. So of a dragon had the flames breathed on his head, it would start draining at the tail. However, if he breathed the flames on their tail, the draining will start at their head. The more the dragon is drained, the harder it will be to use it and less powerful the magic is. So when he tortures them, he drains them until there only is a speck of magic left in them, leaving them pretty much unable to use magic and leaving them forever cold, a cold that they can't got to go away, no matter how much heat they are exposed to. Strength wip Attitude naenae Made from Magic Since he was practically made from magic, he needs it as much as food and water. His blood has been replaced with liquid magic, and in order to live he needs magic. As time goes on, his orbs slowly drain of their magic, one by one, to keep the magic clean and fresh that flows through him. If he spent a year without any magic in his orbs, he will slowly die, since he would have no new magic to replace the old, used magic. He will slowly get sicker and unable to move as his body and organs slowly shut down. That is why he strives to find out if a dragon is an animus, so he can steal magic from them to allow him to live. Wip ='Relationships'= |-| Necro Brigade = Kashmir: wip Zaaner: Cecidit: Kaeru: Litany: |-| Chasten = Kokoro: Vestige: Retora: Wraith: Sorno: Genesis: Planck: Ingosi (Pasque)|Ingosi: |-| Other = Autumn: Ginga: Steele: Redoing ='Trivia'= *He is very heavily based off of a Despis dragon from Dragoncave, from the magic draining flames, the orbs in between his scales, the horns, the wings, and almost all. *The only things he doesn't have that a Despis has is a bigger mouth and expandable tail. *Drug and Weed addict Wip ='Gallery'= Despis.png|Despis as a Despis (I'm serious) Aaaaaaayells.jpeg|Shipping with Moonbreaker, by Luster Despis.jpeg|Despise by Clove Category:Males Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters Category:Mature Content